A Good Example
by Cor Serpentis
Summary: SasuNaru and KakaIru. Kakashi decided to end his torment by making Iruka his...Sasuke just gets caught up in the moment and Naruto is at the wrong place at the wrong time...well...maybe not so much 'wrong' as extremely erotic...


AN: Hello. This has major yaoi-ness...that means boy/boy sex action. Sooo, if you don't like that stuff, by all means, keep reading and let my depravity haunt you to your dying day, for all the rest, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Canada...and parts of Antartica

* * *

Kakashi Hatake leapt into the treetops, a slight disturbance among the leaves the only evidence of his passing. He was focused on a single goal, one that currently resided in the Konoha Ninja Academy. He had had enough.

It was starting to affect every aspect of his life-his missions, his training sessions with Team Seven, and his own training periods as well. Hell, even his _literature_ was suffering because of It. It had been taunting him for days and nights on end, forever in his grasp, but eternally unattainable. It was Iruka Umino.

Kakashi had decided that today was the day it all ended. The Chunnin sensei would find himself property of one K. Hatake, 145 Leaf Way Jounin Apartments, Apartment #235. Whether he liked it or…well, needless to say, Kakashi would make sure that he liked it.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha looked around the street he was currently walking down, casting cursory glances through his dark bangs. Ever since Naruto had 'brought' him back to the Village, things between them had been…strained. Very much so. The tension was almost enough to make him grind his teeth in annoyance. Contemplation had brought him to this point, he needed to find Kakashi and ask his advice. His jounin sensei was the only one that could relate to him, so he seemed the logical choice. True, Kakashi was not the social butterfly that he would have hoped for, but he was the only one he could turn to.

Unfortunately, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. He had tried the memorial stone, his apartment, and random places around the village. Each and every place reaped the same results, nothing. Not a sign. Maybe he should try a porn shop…

Wait, what was that? Sasuke felt the familiar resonance of his sensei's chakra, speeding toward the Academy. He spun around, hoping to intercept Kakashi en route.

SMACK!

Sasuke blinked unsteadily, trying to understand just what had happened.

"Teme! Watch where you're going! Geez, you'd think that your sharingan would at least keep you from running into people!"

The twitch over Sasuke's left eye was apparent to anyone, but he kept his venom inside. "What are you doing, dobe?" Naruto was sprawled on the ground, a random assortment of food spilling out of a basket he was carrying.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I'm heading over to the Academy to bring Iruka-sensei something to eat. He gets lost grading papers sometimes, so, I bring him stuff when I can."

It wasn't apparent on the surface, but Sasuke could feel it. The tension was there-it was suffocating him. He could see it when Naruto would tense if he came too close, or how he would look at his nose instead of meeting his gaze. What could possibly be wrong? All the crap that his desertion left had been dealt with ages ago. So what now?

"I was just heading there too. I'll walk with you." Sasuke noticed the hitch in Naruto's breath. Was it really that unbearable to spend time with him?

* * *

Kakashi landed on a branch outside a second floor classroom window. He saw his prize devoutly grading paper with near religious intensity. Lights from the classroom lit up his mocha colored skin, making Iruka appear as though glowing. It was breathtaking, and it was time to make his move. In a flash, he appeared inside the room.

Using every ounce of stealth he had amassed in his career, Kakashi silently stalked his way to the unsuspecting chunnin. Mere inches from his desired reward, he cursed inwardly as his shadow crossed in front of the sensei's line of sight.

Startled, Iruka turned around in a jump. "Kakashi-sensei, you scared me! Is there anything I can do for you?" Why was Kakashi here this late? He himself wasn't supposed to be here at this time of night…he'd lost track of time.

Looking at the flustered teacher, Kakashi reaffirmed his decision to take Iruka here and now. "Aa, Iruka-sensei. I wanted to help you." He kept his answers vague, making a point to keep Iruka off balance.

Iruka's eyebrows scrunched together cutely-confusion showing on his face. "Oh, well, I'm doing fine myself Kakashi. Thank you anyway, though."

"So familiar, sensei. Who would have thought our relationship had progressed to this level, and so quickly? What happened to that cute, blushing chunnin I've grown to love and lust? Ah…there he is!" Kakashi's smirk practically shouted his amusement…while maintaining a decidedly predatory vibe.

"Ah-um, ah…H-Hatake-sensei, w-what are you saying?" Iruka was utterly embarrassed. A gorgeous, enigmatic man had just said he lusted after him while simultaneously saying that HE was too forward! It was nearly impossible to decipher whether the comment was compliment or insult. There was no time to think about it, though. Before Iruka could process anything else, his pants were down to his knees and he had a very enthusiastic jounin nuzzling the steadily grown bulge in between his legs.

Iruka's breath caught in his throat as Kakashi's one-eyed gaze pinned him where he sat. "Sensei, you want this." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a demand. It was a fact.

Iruka could only nod.

* * *

Sasuke followed as Naruto headed up the stairs with the speed of someone who was desperately avoiding a disease. He grunted to himself as he tried to pinpoint his sensei's location. Kakashi was with Iruka-that much he could tell. There was something…off…though. Their charkas were blurry, almost like a fritz-ing electric wire; complete with random bursts of energy at random intervals.

"Teme! Hurry up!"

Sasuke made a non-committal sound, and soon caught up with the dobe. Both Kakashi and Iruka were in the same room.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped the second they realized that Kakashi was on his knees with Iruka's erection between his lips.

Linebreak 

"S-stop this, K-Kakashiii…" Iruka half gasped, half moaned. "We're in, a-a school!" He arched up involuntarily as Kakashi sucked harder on his cock. He felt nerves racing in fear of getting caught, adrenaline magnifying everything he was feeling.

"Now, now, Iruka. You wanted this…besides…there's no one here but us…" Kakashi brought a finger up as he resumed his task, teasingly circling Iruka's asshole.

"Ahh, no! Not that!" Iruka blushed furiously as he felt Kakashi practically caress that extremely private part of himself.

"Hmm…sensei, I can't help it. You've been teasing me for months now…I can't wait any longer." Kakashi gave Iruka a long, hard stroke. Iruka gasped at the sensation, his hands grasping at Kakashi's shoulders. "And besides, it looks like you can't either, Iruka-chan." He somehow managed to convey amusement without having to show his face.

Iruka could tell that his mask was definitely off, but he was always obstructed from seeing Kakashi's face.

**

* * *

**

"W-we should go, this isn't right!" Naruto whispered vehemently, a blush threateningly to overtake his face. He really didn't want to see his sensei and his former sensei…go at 'it'.

Sasuke seemed to materialize behind him, far too close for comfort. "What's wrong, dobe? You don't want to watch?"

Furiously, Naruto turned and pushed Sasuke away from him. "No! That is something that should be kept between lovers! They aren't things to be used for entertainment!"

"They're in a public place, Naruto. They obviously want to be seen. They enjoy it. Are you saying that what they enjoy is wrong, are you judging them?" Sasuke moved forward, closing the gap between them.

"N-no. But we still shouldn't watch them for pleasure. That's our choice, and I don't want to watch! Besides, I-I don't like guys like that…" Naruto found his personal space shrinking as he was slowly backed toward the wall.

"That's only because you've never tried it, huh, dobe? I'm sure that I can change your mind." Without another word, Naruto found himself pulled tight against Sasuke's heated body, facing the wall. Somehow, his pants had been pushed down his thighs and one of Sasuke's hands was gripping his unwilling erection; the other hand yanked his shirt up his body-baring his chest to the cold night air.

Seeing his two sensei in such a compromising position gave Sasuke a new outlook on the tension between Naruto and him…it was very similar to the tension that had existed between his two sensei. Smirking into Naruto's neck, Sasuke was very happy with how this was turning out.

"S-sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto's voice came out in a whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder an embarrassing moan would escape his lips. Sasuke's hand was on his dick, stroking at an insistent pace.

Smirking again, Sasuke continued his actions while ignoring Naruto's half-hearted protests.

* * *

"KAKASHI! I-I'm gonna-"

"Now, now, sensei…not yet…" Kakashi was determined to drag this out for as long as possible. Taking Iruka's erection firmly, he gave it a rough squeeze, effectively prolonging the experience.

"W-w-we can still stop this K-kakashi. We can j-just go out s-separate ways." Iruka was blushing furiously as he began to feel his will to stop dissolve. He wanted to continue, but at the same time, didn't want to cross that line. His eyes widened as he felt Kakashi find his asshole yet again.

"Iruka-chan…tightening up won't do any good. I'll just have to dig it in a little harder…" With a twist of his middle finger, Kakashi dug into his Iruka, immediately hitting the prostate.

"G-Gah! Wh-what? Don't do that!" No matter how much he said stop…Iruka knew that he wanted to continue. His back arching into the touch, Iruka began to loose himself to the sensations coursing through his body.

Gripping Kakashi by the armpits, Iruka summoned chakra into his legs and heaved-throwing Kakashi onto his desk of graded papers. Taking a kunai, Iruka slashed at Kakashi's pants and straddled the jounin's muscled thighs.

Kakashi was stunned at this new side of Iruka, and he couldn't help but be turned on. Biting back a moan as he felt his chunnin lower himself onto his throbbing member, he willed the moment to never end. Hands found their way to hips, steadying the shaking body. Lowering Iruka into his lap, Kakashi once again took control of the situation.

Iruka was in heaven; there were no other words for it. Time seemed to meld into an indistinct blur. Each movement of his hips brought him closer and closer to the peak, each of Kakashi's thrust threatening to push him over the pinnacle of his desire. Gripping Kakashi's knees in an attempt at gaining some semblance of balance, Iruka came with a shout.

Feeling Iruka tighten around him was too much, Kakashi was pulled into an intense orgasm.

Slowly lifting himself off the still-hard member, Iruka could feel the Copy-Nin's cum slowly drip down his legs. Settling in between Kakashi's legs, Iruka got ready for round two.

* * *

The sounds of his teachers' coupling combined with the relentless pleasure caused by Sasuke created a cocoon of ecstasy around Naruto. Thrusting himself into Sasuke's hand, Naruto was pulled closer and closer to his climax.

Panting, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. "Aaaah!!" His knees buckling, Naruto came with a scream.

"Hmmm, a lot came out didn't, Naruto-chan?" Sasuke felt a strange amount of power, of pride, as he felt Naruto slump against him in search of support.

"Hah, hah, hah…how could you Sasuke?"

Ignoring the question, Sasuke continued doing whatever he felt like. Bringing his mouth the Naruto's ear, he began to whisper. "You're interested in gay sex, aren't you Naruto? That's why you've been acting odd around me, isn't it?"

"Th-that's insane!" Naruto blushed like crazy, he had thought of nothing like that!

"Don't deny it Naruto. That was a great appetizer, don't you think?"

"That was terrible! I-I-I hated it!"

Sasuke came as close to smiling as he had in a long while, tightening his hold on Naruto. Drawing a slim finger up and down the hardening shaft, he chuckled into Naruto's neck. "Something tells me it wasn't as bad as you'd like me to think…"

"How did it feel to cum by my hand? Did you enjoy it? Has anyone else every turned you on as much as I have?" Sasuke's hot breath was wreaking havoc with the nerve endings in Naruto's neck, creating the overwhelming desire to seek out the source of that delightful heat. "You want to do more Naruto, don't you?" Liking the cum off his hands, Sasuke leaned against the door frame casually. "This isn't the taste of someone who wants to be celibate. You want me to fuck you, don't you? Now's your chance. Why don't you try to do what Iruka's doing…"

Looking over into the classroom, Naruto saw his favorite sensei giving Kakashi a blowjob. His eyes widened and darted back to Sasuke. Naruto was taken aback at the sight of Sasuke's impressive manhood.

With a lift of his eyebrows, Sasuke's entire manner just said 'What are you waiting for'. "Here."

'Here'? That's all he says? What does he think that thing is, an apple? "What are you talking about, bastard? I wouldn't want that if it were the only source of ramen in the world!"

His words certainly sounded defiant, but Naruto found himself strangely enticed by the turgid flesh.

"Fine then, do you want to stop?"

When asked the question, Naruto truly had no idea. "N-no."

"Okay…are you going to do anything?"

"Y-yeah…it's just so…it's real…it" Since he seemed to be incapable of finishing a sentence, Naruto swiped his tongue across the head of Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke took the back of Naruto's neck and thrust completely inside of his mouth. Naruto gagged around the cock in his mouth, attempting to get used to the feeling of another man's penis in his mouth.

* * *

Iruka found himself pressed against his desk, Kakashi moving deep inside him. Each and every second seemed to produce a mini-orgasm. It was mind-blowing. He could feel precum dripping in a steady stream from the tip of his cock.

Kakashi lifted his lover up as he sat on Iruka's chair. Once again, Iruka found himself riding a bucking Copy-Nin.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke spied his teachers' knew position. "That's hot…it's like a porn video. You want to try it, huh Naruto? The real thing?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke turned Naruto around and went to work examining his point of entry. He tentatively pressed into Naruto with his thumbs, gently prying his asshole apart. "You're so relaxed already. You either really like me giving you a handjob, or you really liked giving me a blowjob…"

"S-stop looking at it! It's embarrassing!" Naruto couldn't keep the red from his face, Sasuke was looking at him THERE!

"It's so pink, Naruto…You should be proud." Sasuke dug into Naruto, seeking out his prostate.

Th-that hurts! I-mmph" Any other protest Naruto had was smothered in a passionate kiss, tongue and lips meeting in an erotic embrace.

Grabbing a condom from somewhere in a discarded pocket, Naruto opened it and put on Sasuke's cock. Two more fingers had been added at some point, and he felt more and more pleasure. He would come too soon if he wasn't careful…

"W-we're gonna do 'it', aren't we?"

"Yes, we're going to do 'it". At that, Sasuke thrust into Naruto with a single movement of his hips.

Naruto gasped in pain and pleasure, unsure of how he should be reacting. His body, however, seemed to know. He found himself automatically meeting Sasuke thrust for thrust.

Sasuke wince in pleasure, his forehead scrunched in concentration as he tried to keep himself together, a vain attempt at control he had long since lost.

He felt everything right itself as he continued to thrust into Naruto, all the uneasiness melted away. Sasuke had finally found the right dynamics for Naruto and his relationship. A slow burn built in his lower stomach, and he knew he was close.

Pulling out of Naruto completely, Sasuke reached around and took the condom off with a snap. Thrusting in between his butt cheeks, Sasuke's breath came out in pants.

"I'm going to make you mine…with this…if I cum inside you…you won't be able to deny it Naruto."

Sasuke thrust back in with a grunt, his orgasm coming on quickly. Panting, he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Sorry. I did it. You're mine now."

* * *

"Oh my Sasuke, whatever do we have here?"

Growling, Sasuke turned to glare at his former sensei. "The same thing you had going on in there."

Kakashi glanced down at Naruto, who had fainted after Sasuke came. "Was he supposed to be knocked out?"

Sasuke took a look at the slumbering Iruka cradled in Kakashi's arms, "Like you're one to talk…"

There was an awkward silence as two half-naked, cum-cover ninja stood there with two completely naked cum-covered ninja. "What are you going to do now, Kakashi?"

"I'm going to take Iruka home and ravish him until he decided to be mine…with his consent, of course. What about you?"

Sasuke looked at the sleeping boy in front of him and recalled the events that brought him to this point. He allowed himself an amused smirk. "I'm going to follow my sensei's good example."

* * *

Soooo, I really just did this to practice my dialogue. I'm at a point in my stories where I need to do that. Also, I needed a reprieve from my other stuff...anyway, Review! 


End file.
